A Binding Contract
by EloquentRelapse
Summary: Face with her demise at the hands of a fighter like no other Fang finds out that not all enemies want to see you dead. -Dub/Con, FangxOC Futanari-OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is a work of fiction. Fanfiction.

I am not anyway in favor of redhead dickgirls raping the coming Apocalypse. I promise.

Read and Review, do it for the planet.

* * *

"For the last time! I'm not…"

Fang had to stop mid-sentence to catch her breath. It was hard for her to speak with the proper strength in her voice after she'd been fighting for her life for what felt like hours.

"I'm not Ragnarok!"

She had been out hunting for the better part of the day and hunting in Gran Pulse was no simple task. There were always a myriad of beast to be slain along the way, some that did not provide meat that was desirable, so Fang unfortunately had to slay them and move on. It was after a particularly strenuous battle with a pack of Flan that Fang found herself under attack by a woman of the likes of whom she'd never seen before.

The woman had brutish strength but it would be a lie to describe her as a brute. Really she fit the descriptions of goddesses of the old mythology. Her short shoulder length wavy red hair perfectly haloed the face of an angel, her green eyes were sharp and just a bit dazzling if Fang were to be honest, and her low bridged rounded nose shadowed healthy thin lips. She was tall, about Fang's height if not slightly taller and though she was thin, it was clear by the definition in her arms that there was no lack of muscle in her build. She'd be popular back home that much was for sure. The one flaw Fang could see in her farm was the scar that started in the brow of her right eye and ended on her cheek bone. But Scars were attractive where she came from.

"Maybe you aren't," She responded in her husky tone, she didn't even sound tired. Whereas Fang was dripping with sweat the woman seemed like she was still just warming up. "Not yet, but I know what the future holds for you, _Ragnarok_."

The woman launched herself forward with at a speed Fang knew no Yun could match, her Halberd coming down hard against Fang's lance, causing the vibrations to rock painfully through Fang's palms and down her arms. Her fatigue had altered the grip on her spear and thus her defense suffered. With a wince she pushed into the woman's Halberd and jumped back, getting back into her offensive stance though the woman made no moves to advance, she simply rested her weapon on her shoulder and grinned smugly.

"I'd heard stories about the great Oerba Yun Fang, strongest Yun in all of Oerba. I see why you are held in such esteem, most would of fallen by now."

Fang grit her teeth at the backhanded compliment, part of her knew that this woman was just trying to get under her skin. She had chosen to attack Fang at the end of a grueling fight just to make it easier for herself, it was a slap in the face for her to try and pretend that she was truly facing the "Strongest Yun in all of Oerba" in her current state.

However instead of letting her anger be her voice Fang thought of another approach.

"So you are here to kill me based off the belief that I am Ragnarok?" Fang tried not to sound condescending, but it was difficult not to. The motivation for her attack was just so baffling to her.

"Kill you? What makes you think I'd want to do that?"

Fang gave the woman an incredulous look. This woman hadn't been pulling punches, each swing of her Halberd had carried a killer's intent. Fang would like to believe that she could tell when someone was trying to kill her or not.

"I'm just trying to see if you are a suitable mate. So far you are smashing my expectations Yun."

Fang couldn't believe what she was hearing, she'd been around long enough to know that this wasn't how courting worked, you don't garner affection by trying to kill someone. Fang shook her head.

"Sorry, but you aren't my type. I don't even know your name."

Fang dismissed, taking a cautionary step back when the woman lowered her Halberd from her shoulder, Fang wasn't sure if this was an aggressive move or not, but she was outmatched, she couldn't take the chance.

"I hear that Yun love to fuck and fight, I promise that I'm the best at both. As for my name, I go by Beryl."

It sounded like the type of name a woman like her would have, it implied the sort of strength that she exuded, but still Fang shook her head.

"I tend not to lay with those who attack me unprovoked."

Fang's mind told her that the smart thing to do would be to take the woman's offer, and rut with her even if she didn't want to. It was better than dying which was a likely alternative. She didn't see herself defeating this woman, not in her current state. But she had her pride.

"That's fine," Beryl spoke easily slipping back into her stance, a grin coming to her face. "I was expecting you to fight it at first."

As the implications of Beryl's words dawned on her. Fang had to begin fighting for life once again. Beryl charged her once more and her attacks were a lot fiercer this time around, Fang was unable to find moments which she could strike back, she was constantly blocking and deflecting with the hopes that she'd be able to find an opening but none came, Beryl pushed her back more and more, and Fang found herself losing track of her surroundings so much so that she was pathing towards tree and had no clue until her back had smacked into it.

Finding herself trapped between a rock and a hard place so to speak Fang had to make a stand so when Beryl's Halberd came down again, Fang caught it in the mouth of her lance. This brought a pause to the action and Fang used it to catch her breath before trying to twist her lance and disarm her foe. Fang expected a struggle or perhaps for the first time she expected Beryl to step back, but instead Beryl abandoned her Halberd in favor of striking Fang with her hand, directly to the gut. Hard.

Fang's lance joined Beryl's Halberd on the ground as she doubled over in pain her hands clutching at her stomach. She tried desperately to suck air into her lungs because she had been successfully winded, but it was a difficult task. Her current state left her defenseless and Beryl took advantage of that, Fang didn't see the next strike coming, but it rendered her world black.

##

Fang woke up to see Beryl hovering over her, with Fang's on lance clutched in her hands, she was placing one of the ends into the dirt, above her head and Fang could feel a weight on her wrist as she did so. Drowsily Fang looked above her and saw that her hands were tied above her head and that Beryl was using her spear to pin them.

"What…" Fang cut her own question short in favor of groaning, her jaw hurt like hell.

"Isn't it obvious?" Beryl answered Fang's incomplete question, settling down to sit on Fang's hips a broad smile on her lips. "I'm just making sure you won't run away from me."

Beryl traced her fingers along Fang's arms towards her torso and Fang couldn't help the shiver that rocked through her.

"So you're just going to rape me?" Fang asked disgust clear in her voice.

Beryl paused at that rocking back a little bit her mouth twisting a bit.

"Don't say it like that."

Fang glared at the woman above her who had the nerve to look sheepish.

"How else should I say it?" Fang demanded bucking her hips trying to push Beryl off of her.

"How about we make a deal?" Beryl grunted keeping her balance atop of Fang

"What kind of deal?" It was clear in her tone that she didn't trust Beryl one bit.

"Give me just five minutes with you and at the end of those minutes, we'll see how you feel about continuing."

Fang didn't like this deal.

"And if I don't want to continue?" She asked.

"I'll let you go, and you will never see me again." Beryl said grinning, as though she had won simply by getting Fang to talk about this deal.

"What if I refuse the whole thing?" Fang felt she already knew the answer, but if this woman was willing to negotiate on any level Fang had to go for a better deal.

"I won't let you run from me Fang."

That was the answer Fang had been expecting. She closed her eyes exhaling heavily. Her mind went back to her earlier thoughts of surrendering her body for her own survival. Was this really so much different? Wasn't it better? Five minutes and she'd be free, that sounded like a winner now especially when she had been expecting to give up so much earlier.

"Please," Beryl almost begged her husky voice thick with her want. "I'm so hard for you, don't deny me."

Fang eyes widened. "Hard for me?"

"Five minutes." That was the answer Fang's question received.

Fang sighed through her nose, feeling herself deflate.

"Five minutes." She spoke herself.

As soon as she relented Beryl hands were within her Sari pulling it down from her chest, and lifting her black halter top over her chest. Fang's breast sprung free, and Beryl stopped to stare at them as thought they were mountains of gold.

"Gods you're beautiful." She gasped and instantly her paws were upon Fang. "Sorry I can't do this properly, but I am under a time limit."

Fang felt Beryl's tongue on one of her nipples and closed her eyes and tried to ignore the feeling.

Instead of focusing on the wind as it rapidly cooled Beryl's saliva on her skin, or the feeling of the woman's warm mouth on her breast. Fang instead tried focusing on keeping track of the time, counting away the minutes in her head until she could blow the whistle and get this woman away from her.

It messed with Fang mentally that she didn't feel repulsed by what this woman was doing, if she were honest with herself she would admit that Beryl's ministrations weren't unpleasant at all.

Fang sighed through her nose again when she felt Beryl traveling lower, she tried to tune out the sounds of the woman kissing down her stomach as well as the feeling of her tongue in her belly button, and she knew where the woman's destination lied, and thinking about it was only messing up her count.

A shaky breath was released from her when Beryl's hands found her legs, pushing them open, she squirmed a bit arching her back as her breath filled her, she couldn't tell if it was anticipation or apprehension that was seizing her in the moment, but Beryl seemed to think it was the former.

"Stay calm," She soothed as her fingers worked up Fangs thighs and to her hips, pulling her black panties down her legs. Fang could no longer keep her eyes closed, but she couldn't look at Beryl either, so she looked off to the side, watching how the wind moved the grass in the field.

The sound of a deep inhale caught her attention and she turned to see that Beryl had pressed her undergarments to her nose and was breathing deeply their scent. For some reason the sight brought a flush to her face.

"Don't do that." Fang mumbled unable to meet Beryl's gaze when the woman grinned at her cheekily.

"Why not? You don't smell bad at all, in fact I'd go as far to say your scent reminds me of home."

Fang didn't even want to begin thinking about where Beryl could possibly be from. But at the very least she placed Fang panties to the side so she'd accomplished that, however in hindsight Fang should of let the pervert continue sniffing them, it would have caused her to waste of Beryl's limited time. Instead she was now settling between Fang's Legs.

"I'd never expect a Yun to take a razor to her mons, but this little patch of fur is very cute. I like it."

Fang shook her head.

"Just get it over with."

Two minutes. That all she had to get through, and then she could return home and start pretending that this day never happened. Just two more minutes.

"Gladly, I've been eager to taste you from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Stop talking about it!" Fang tried to keep the whine out of her voice but it was hard, she felt humiliated.

"I don't think I will, the flush on your skin is delicious," Beryl silenced herself by occupying her tongue with a long lick to Fang's lower lips. "But not as delicious as your sweet little pussy."

Fang swallowed heavily as Beryl continued to eat her out. Her body was at war with the thoughts in her head. Her mind demanded that her body hate every moment of this, but her body reacted to Beryl ministrations in ways that she couldn't control, it forced Fang to admit that Beryl was amazing with her tongue, the warmth of her mouth on Fang's sex was like nothing the Yun had ever experienced, and the way her fingers played across Fang's inner thighs, tickling her fresh causing her legs to tremble, it was all too much for her to handle.

"You're wet." Beryl informed and the more Fang wanted to deny it, the more she had to concede that it was the truth. She wasn't naïve to her own arousal, no how matter how much she wished she could be.

"Are you going to keep pretending that you aren't starting to enjoy this?" Beryl challenged.

"You have a minute."

Beryl chuckled, her warm breath blowing against her wetness.

"I guess I do."

Fang let out a gasp when she felt Beryl's fingers at her entrance. Her wetness allowed Beryl to easily slip two of them into her, Fang squirmed unused to this feeling as Beryl began to pump in and out of her, her fingers dancing upon the nerves of Fang's inside. She was running her tongue back up Fang's body. The Yun spared a glance downwards for the first time and saw Beryl licking past her rib cage to the swell of her breast once again, but she didn't linger on Fang's hardened nipples, instead she moved towards Fang's shoulder her tongue running over the bare pit of Fang's arm. The Yun huntress couldn't help but increase her squirming, and Beryl noticed her discomfort, she could see a smirk on the wicked woman's lips as she moved upwards to suck on Fang's neck.

"You act as though you've never had someone appreciate your body in this way." Beryl whispered her teeth nipping at Fang's jaw line, she spoke as though it were a crying shame. Fang tried turning her face away to escape Beryl's roaming mouth but the woman used her free hand to capture Fang's jaw holding her still and placing a kiss to Fang's lips. Beryl's tongue invaded her mouth and she could taste herself on the slippery muscle, but more than that she could feel herself engaging the kiss, unconsciously taking part in the dance of tongues with this woman.

With more force this time Fang turned away, her senses now running rampant as the hand between her legs struck a particular nerve that had her hips bucking searching for me.

"Don't kiss me!" She gasped trying to make it sound like an order but the way it came out made it sound like she was begging and rightfully so. Beryl chuckled again, a sound Fang was becoming familiar.

"Why not?" Beryl whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe just enough to be painful, the contrast between the pain and the fires of pleasure between her legs caused an involuntary moan to bubble from Fang's chest.

"It's too intimate." Fang admitted, before cringing at the feeling of Beryl's tongue in her ear.

"I want to get intimate with you Fang." Beryl insisted "You've made me so hard I can feel it making a mess in my pants. I want to bury myself in you Fang, I want to get lost in you, _deep_ in you. I want to leave you sore come morning, and I want every ache to remind you of me.

"W-what are you talking about?" With each declaration Beryl's fingers in her worked harder and faster, Fang had to squeeze her thighs together to try and slow the woman's pumping but doing so only caused her walls to clamp down on those digits and that only made the feeling more defined.

"I'm talking about fucking you Fang. Making you mine."

Fang shook her head, woman didn't talk like that at least not so vividly, her words filled Fang with visions of Beryl between her legs _actually_ fucking her. It was a sensory overload, and pressure between her legs started to build up, Fang struggled now trying to dislodge the spear that held her down, but Beryl held her arms down by her wrist to keep her from struggling.

"I can feel it, you're close aren't you?"

Beryl was pulling at her insides, coaxing Fang, trying to make her dance, and like a puppet on a string Fang was doing it.

"You're begging for me, not with your words, but you're clenching around me. I can feel the quake of your muscles fluttering. "

The red head was looking down at her hungrily and it was impossible for Fang to meet her eyes.

"I want to make you cum for me," Beryl said pressing her face into Fang's cheek. "I know you are on the verge of letting me hear that beautiful voice of yours in a different tone…. But I'm out of time."

Fang's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that Beryl would actually stop on her own accord, let alone bring up their deal. But there was a lot of things that were happening today that she'd never believe to be possible.

"I know what our deal was, but you aren't going to call it here are you?"

For once Beryl's voice was void of that arrogance that had been grating on Fang's nerves since the moment she met her. It gave the Yun a sense of power that she shouldn't have access to in her current state, bound with her Sari half stripped from her with a strangers fingers buried deep in her. She was almost drunk with this feeling of control, or maybe she was drunk with something else. Left feeling delirious by the ache between her legs, Beryl had been right, she had been so close and now that those fingers had stopped their sweet rhythm within her she was yearning for more. She tried to subtly rock her hips on Beryl fingers, deciding to ride the wave.

Of course Beryl felt it and Fang saw a grin spread across her face, her confidence returning.

"Tell me to stop, say you don't want it." She posed it as a challenge as if she knew those words were ones that Fang couldn't utter.

"I can't."

Maybe she wasn't too far off in that assumption.

"Tell me to keep going, tell me how much you want me. Be honest with yourself and with me."

Fang shook her head, those were also words that she could not utter, but Beryl didn't seem to need to hear them because her fingers were moving within Fang again, as she began her work she tried coaxing a response from Fang.

"Tell me to stop," This time it was a command. "Tell me, or there is no telling what I might do."

Fang opened her mouth to speak but closed it her teeth catching her bottom lip. Giving a face to how torn she was feeling inside, she tried again but this time her teeth caught her tongue as she abandoned her second attempt, her pink muscle poking through her pearly whites for Beryl to see. That seemed to be all the go ahead that the other woman needed.

"You can be honest with me Fang." Beryl informed her as she leaned in and captured those unsure lips. "Though I suppose, you are informing me in a way. You're body is very honest."

Fang jerked violently when Beryl's began tracing circles around her clit with the flat of her thumb, the roughness of her print cause white lights to flash in Fang's eyes.

"But I won't torture you anymore. I've got what I've wanted, now I'll give you what you want."

Beryl spread herself within Fang's hot wetness, curling into her, Fang gasped and clenched around Beryl's fingers so hard that she couldn't believe she hadn't broken them, she was surprised even more that she could still feel Beryl pumping into her.

"Say my name." Beryl demanded, but Fang ignored her in favor of hissing at the tightness in her lower stomach tightness that amounted to pressure that eventually boiled over. The dam within her broke and she found herself coming undone, flowing onto Beryl's fingers and the earth below her, she felt like she was being lifted by her lower half, either by Beryl fingers or her own legs. Perhaps both, though Beryl was flattening her arm against Fang's body trying to hold her down.

There was a wheezing noise coming from Fang, her teeth grit as she tried to hold down any sounds of pleasure that her body fought to release, she saw through squinted eyes how Beryl raised a brow at this, a quirky grin on her beautiful features showing that Fang had just stroked her ego in another way.

For minutes after Fang found herself gasping for air starring up at the azure sky, Beryl's fingers were still within her, adding a now familiar fullness to her nether region, it was raising an inch in her that was raising the need to squirm within her. Fang knew if she did the sensation would send her down a road she couldn't return from.

"Beryl." Fang spoke the woman's name for the first time, her own voice was husky, matching the other warrior's, though Fang's tone was undeniably caused by the orgasm she'd just endured.

"Yes?" Beryl was grinning at her clearly pleased to have Fang calling her name.

"You're fingers." Fang spoke playing the pronoun game, hoping Beryl would infer her meaning, she didn't of course, or perhaps she did and just pretended not to.

"I don't think you're ready for another round just yet." She teased, snickering at the glare Fang tried to give her under lidded eyes.

"Take them out of me." Fang grunted, a sound she repeated when Beryl slid out of her. The red head held up her soaked digits looking at them glistening in the sun light, she spread them apart looking at the streams of Fang's pleasure that connected them wetly, she brought them to her mouth and cleaned them.

Fang blushed at the sight of Beryl licking her off of her fingers and she shied away from the woman's glance when Beryl turned to her, but a hand on her cheek again halted her retreat, she looked back to Beryl who was smirking at her again, but it was a different kind of smirk, more possessing. Predatory.

"I have you now, you know that right?"

Fang gulped, it shook her to know that she had lost her ability to decline what came next. Yun were people of their word. Fang was no different, no matter what the bind her word got her into. This was also something that Beryl already knew.

"I'm going to ruin you."


	2. Chapter 2

The spear that held Fang down had its blades removed from the dirt and had been placed to the side. If she wanted, she could use her new freedom to sit up or even stand. But right now she didn't want to do either of those things. She was still recuperating, so to speak. Despite the fact that she was laying on her back her legs still felt as though they would buckle uncontrollably if she tried using them.

But Beryl didn't seem content with allowing her to rest, the woman reached down for her arms, hooking her fingers through the rope that bound them. The red head's arm flexed as she pulled Fang into a sitting position, the Yun's head lolled back lazily in silent protest until she was sat up right.

"No sleeping! We aren't done yet."

Fang begged to differ, she didn't think she could handle anymore, her insides were still quivering from the last intrusion.

"Hey."

Fang hadn't realized that she was drifting again, she looked to Beryl who had crouched before her, holding Fang's bound hands between them.

"If I untie you are you going to give me a hard time?"

Fang thought about, she thought of her chances of escaping now that it was all said and done but she couldn't picture it. Every scenario in her mind played out with her wobbly legs carrying her a couple of steps before she fell flat on her face.

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

Beryl seemed pleased with that answer the giddy smirk that she gave Fang reminded her of a young Yun returning from their first hunt. In a way Fang supposed this could be considered a successful hunt for Beryl, Fang was her prize.

"Guess it was good enough for you to stay huh?"

If Beryl only knew how weak Fang's legs felt she wouldn't need to ask that question, but Fang knew there was a deeper meaning behind those words. Beryl wanted to know if it was good enough for them to pretend. Could that mind blowing orgasm take them away from what _this_ really was. This wasn't some tryst, despite it sharing all the characteristics of one.

Beryl reached to the small of her back and pulled a knife from a sheath that Fang couldn't see. She used the blade to cut away at the rope. The marks they left reminded Fang of what had just been done. In the eyes of many the actions that have just taken place would leave Beryl branded a monster.

And in Fang's eyes…..

The Oerban native looked to a collection of roots at her side. She didn't know what to think. She didn't hate Beryl even though she felt she should. Hell she was even frightened by the fact that she didn't hate the woman, frightened more by the fact that she found some things about her endearing.

Maybe it was safe to say that Beryl wasn't some nefarious being, she was just a woman who got what she wanted through means that were questionable….. _very_ questionable.

"I'm sorry."

Fang looked to Beryl's face, the woman's eyes were on her wrist starring at the red marks left by the rope.

"I didn't need to tie it so tightly."

It should be odd for Fang to receive an apology now over something so minor, but then her mind went back to the choice that Beryl had given her, the five minute ultimatum. It reminded Fang that there had been a choice in there for her, maybe it was an illusion of a choice, but it had been there nonetheless. It was weird to think that the downside of her decision had been cumming. But everything about this entire situation was weird.

"You've made up for it."

Fang's mouth moved without her permission speaking words that her brain hadn't been able to filter. She had to look away again blushing at the way Beryl's face lit up.

"I'm not done making up for it yet." Beryl spoke.

It was startling how fast she could go from concerned to seductive. Her mouth was upon Fang in second tracing her jaw again, the Yun didn't fight it this time, she only gasped at the feeling of those lips gripping her skin, hot tongue leaving wet trails as it roamed. She was leaving marks, hickey's that would make it impossible for Fang to hide what had happened today.

"But…" Beryl's husky voice came out lower than usual, almost a hiss in the way she stretched it. "I need you to pay me back."

To say this was unexpected would be a lie. She knew at some point Beryl would want to enjoy some of the same treatment she had dished out to Fang, that was how the whole sex thing worked after all. Fang had already mentally prepared herself for this, it wasn't something she hadn't done before.

"Yea, I know."

"I don't think you do."

Beryl stood, and in doing so placed her crotch at Fang's head level directly in front of her face. Fang flinched back at her boldness.

"Can you no-"

Her statement came up short. Despite flinching Fang still had her eyes locked on Beryl crotch and there in the tight leather Fang could see a very large and a very… _pronounced_ bulge in the woman's pants.

"That's not…." Fang again didn't finish what she was say and instead shook her head to show her disbelief as though she feared verbalizing what she _thought_ it was would make it true.

"You could find out." The tones of Beryl's voice were dropping even lower, Fang looked up in time to see the woman's tongue finishing its run over her lips. "In fact, I'm begging you to find out."

The eager way in which she spoke told Fang everything she needed to know, but it was like she needed to find out for herself. There was a feeling in the pit of her gut that she couldn't place.

Fang's mind and body were at odds again, because without commanding them to do so her hands began to move to the waist of Beryl's pants. She started to untie the strings that held her pants up, watching the slit spreading as they were loosened until they were only held up by Beryl's full hips. The woman wasn't wearing any underwear, Fang could see the start of the woman's very thick pubic hair.

At the very least Fang couldn't call her a hypocrite over the shaving comment, but the sight of the hairs made Fang want to stop. It made this all seem very real to her, it put the fact that she was stripping this woman's lower half into reality for her. She looked up at Beryl who was watching her red faced, her emerald eyes had glazed over with this hunger that caused Fang to heat up between her legs.

She looked back to Beryl's crotch and she could see that gravity had completed some of her unfinished job and caused Beryl's pants to slide further down her hips, revealing amidst the red hairs something that didn't belong on a woman. A very thick shaft.

"One foot in the door." Beryl spoke, and Fang knew that the woman knew she could see it. Now she was urging Fang to go further. So she did. Closing her eyes she grabbed Beryl's pants and gave them a hard pull, dragging them down to the woman's thighs and leaving them there, she leaned back a bit as if she were going to inspect what she'd uncovered but her eyes remained closed for a few more moments before she opened them slowly to view what she'd uncovered.

It was indeed a penis, a dick, a cock. Call it what you may it fit all of the categories and then some. Beryl's hard length stood almost proudly under Fang's gaze, well "stood" isn't apt to describe it, it seemed too heavy to stand, so it hung even in its erect state. If Fang were to guess she'd say that the thing was about 8 inches and its thickness didn't suffer due to its length. She could only hope that it appeared so fat, because it was uncut, the foreskin half devouring the head of Beryl's penis, however the veins that poked through the side showed that this might not be the case.

Truthfully this was just Fang getting too into her own head, a second glance over told her that Beryl's member wasn't as massive as first looks had told it to be, but for a woman, it was more than a healthy package, and not something Fang expected to _pop up_ now of all times.

"What do you think?"

Beryl's voice pulled Fang's gaze upwards again and she could see that the red head warrior's face matched her hair tone. Despite the flush she still had a toothy grin on her face but in her eyes Fang could see that she was actually seeking approval with her question. It would be cute if they hadn't past the time for seeking approval around the moment Beryl had knocked her unconscious.

"It's different…." Fang answered because really, what the fuck was she supposed to say? It was a cock.

"Is different good?"

… Fang ran a hand through her messy hair, looking at the penis again, third glance and it really wasn't as huge as she'd first thought it to be. Fang could see precum bubbling from the tip glistening in the sunlight.

"I'm not going to compliment you on your dick, so get that thought out of your head."

Beryl laughed, the spasms of her stomach caused her member to bounce comically, the precum on the top dripping and becoming lost in the grass.

"No I meant, do you think I'm…"

The laughter had stopped and Beryl was shrugging as if embarrassed to pose the question. But Fang got the gist of it.

It was odd to see the woman caught up in Fang's opinion of her so much so to be embarrassed about it despite all of the other shit she'd pulled. It was even odder when coupled with the fact that she was standing there with her pants around her knees.

"We are welcoming of all types in Oerba. I don't think any less of you because you have… this." Fang pointed to the penis.

Beryl seemed to perk up at Fang's words, and her member perked up as well, the Yun rolled her eyes.

"But me not thinking less of you doesn't mean I think highly of you either. You have a lot more to make up for, than a few marks on my wrist."

Fang's words didn't seem to rain on Beryl's parade.

"And I will get to making up for them, but I want you to do something for me first!"

 _Something_ Fang rolled her eyes at Beryl choice of words, the woman was acting like a boyfriend asking his girlfriend to try something new in the sack.

"Why don't you just ask me to suck you off?"

Fang put it bluntly trying to catch Beryl off guard with her boldness committing to a little game because that was all she had to claim victory over in this moment. Little games.

For what it was worth. It worked out a bit, Beryl's eyes widened a bit before she recovered that same self-sure smile spreading her lips, teeth flashing.

"Because you know it without me saying it."

That she did, but that didn't mean Fang was going to jump to it. Fang had very little experience with men preferring to prowl amongst the women of her people, Beryl was _far_ bigger than anything she had ever tackled, and that was neglecting the fact that she'd never given oral to a man.

"I think you're a little too big for me."

Fang hoped Beryl would accept that and even take it as a bit of a compliment and move on, but she seemed prepared to talk around that point.

"That's okay, I sort of had this fantasy about you cho- ahn~"

Fang had poked her member while Beryl was talking and while she had expected _some_ sort of reaction from her touch she hadn't been expected the girlish moan that had released from her. Apparently Beryl hadn't been expecting it either because the flush that already touched her cheeks not only deepened until it was nearly two shades darker than her hair.

"You were saying?" Fang asked before she broke into a fit of laughter. She couldn't believe through the situation she found herself in that she would ever have anything to laugh at. Yet here she was with tears in her eyes, laughing to the point that her stomach was starting to hurt.

Beryl managed to recover from her embarrassment by the time Fang's laughter reduced to occasional giggles but it seemed that her confidence had taken a little hit.

Too bad for her, because Fang was feeling real confident at the moment.

"Do you want to ask me what I think again?" Fang asked grinning at Beryl.

"Look you can't just touch it without warning-

"That's not what I asked."

-of course I'm going to react like that I was surprised."

Fang just starred at Beryl grinning until the woman sighed.

"No, I don't particularly feel like asking you what you think at the moment."

Fang tsked, moving to sit on her knees.

"That's a shame, I would have told you that your reaction was cute."

At the word "Cute" Beryl brightened that cocksure grin of her showing through again despite her blush.

"Cute enough to get that favor?"

She was relentless wasn't she? Fang rolled her eyes and reached out for Beryl's member again, gripping it in her hand. She was shocked by how warm it was, and how rigid it was. Fang could almost feel the blood pumping through it. Beryl was taking advantage of Fang's grip, her hips thrusting gently. Fang stopped the motion with a tight squeeze, her hand slipping to the base, her actions brought a low moan out of Beryl, one that sharply contrasted the girlish one she released earlier.

"Cute enough for me to consider it." Fang answered tauntingly.

"You're teasing me?" Beryl panted bewildered. "I didn't do that to you, I gave you what you were asking for."

Fang squeezed her again, this one a bit more rough than the last.

"What I was asking for?"

Either Beryl didn't notice the added roughness or she didn't mind it because Fang felt her lurching in her hand.

"What your body wanted Fang! We don't have to pretend any more do we? I thought we'd passed the hard part already!" She sounded desperate. She was trying to thrust her hips again attempting to fuck Fang's hand with her _hard part_. It struck Fang as a bit off that control of the situation had been placed somewhat literally into her hands but she'd make the most of it.

She would be remiss to say that she didn't somewhat feel she owed Beryl some payback for what she'd done to her earlier. She could say that she looked back at the moment with the slightest bit of fondness.

Fond enough to suck Beryl off because of it? Fang flattens the hand that had been on Beryl's member against her pelvis and leans in closing her eyes. She felt one of Beryl's hands tangling itself within her wild hair sliding to the back of her head and guiding her along to where Beryl needed her.

There was a wet poke on her lips before Fang acquiesced parting her lips and allowing her mouth to be invaded.

"Oh gods." Beryl sounds almost instantly, her voice makes it sound as though she were aching for this feeling, and Fang could see that being the case, Beryl was rock hard against her tongue, the warm rigidness of her penis felt as though it were going to burst from its on mass.

Beryl was taking over doing most of Fang's work for her in her desperation as she thrust into Fang's mouth. She was pulling Fang down onto her member mindlessly as though all sense of manors or common decency had left her in her need to get off. Fang gagged loudly when the head of Beryl's penis touched the back of her throat and the redhead relented pulling Fang off of her member just a bit.

"Fuck." Beryl gasped taking the words right out of Fangs mouth. "You're really good at this. It makes me wonder how much fucking and fighting you Yun get into huh?"

At the implication Fang felt her jaw tightening her teeth sinking ever to slightly into Beryl's member. The read head winced curling in on herself her hands moving to the side of Fang's head trying to pull her off.

"Ah! Ok ok ok! I didn't mean it like that it was just a joke okay? I'm sorry!"

Fang accepts the apology, pulling away to finally catch her breath. She found herself spitting out an excess of saliva that she hadn't expected to gather in her mouth. She didn't leave Beryl hanging as she gathered herself, stroking her hand over the spit slickened shaft of her penis.

"Peel the skin back before you go again." Beryl breathed. Fang looked up at her only to see that Beryl was looking down at her hand jerking over her member. "Trust me, it'll feel great for me."

Beryl knew her body better than Fang could she supposed, so with a flip of her hair behind her shoulder Fang did as she was asked, pulling back the foreskin and revealing Beryl's head before bringing the tip back to her lips and taking into her mouth again.

"Take me deeper, _please._ " Beryl stressed the request seeming to want to play nice after she saw that Fang wasn't hesitant to use her teeth, that or she was really becoming desperate now.

Fang decided to try for her closing her eyes and letting Beryl drive her hips forward and when Fang's throat became too tight for them to continue Beryl let her grow accustomed to it. Fang adopted rhythmic bobs of her head that got gentle moans out of Beryl until Fang took her deeper, soon Fang found the red hairs on Beryl's pelvis tickling her nose, she could smell the earthy must from the woman's privates and spurred her on in the most primal of way.

Fang's mind briefly touched on how absurd this entire situation was, she looked up at Beryl to see if perhaps she shared in her sentiments but Beryl's eyes were closed her mouth hanging open, she looked close to-

"Oh fuck!"

"Ghkl!"

Fang gagged as Beryl's cock twitch and exploded into her throat choking her with a hot spray of salty liquid. She held onto Fang's head as her member continued to twitch continuing to pump her viscous emissions into Fang's mouth. Unfortunately she was forced to swallow some until she was able to pull Beryl loosened her hold on her head and allowed her to slip away, one she'd done that Fang spit the thick mess onto the ground.

"Sorry."

Beryl apologized ducking her head sheepishly when Fang fixed her with a glare.

"I kinda just…."

She trailed off, reaching for her pouch and handing Fang a canteen that she had on her. Fang accepted it.

"Thanks."

She poured some of the water into her mouth, gargling and spitting it out before taking a few drinks. When she was done she hands the canteen back to Beryl.

"I should be thanking you honestly." Beryl commented absently, Fang could hear the smile on Beryl's words and she's tempted to slug the woman for good measure.

"Yea well, it works out for me. After all that there's no way you're…." Fang cast a glance at Beryl's crotch expecting to find that the woman had gone limp, but that wasn't the case at all, in fact Beryl still looked like she was rearing and ready to go. In fact she looked even more prepared now because her cock was lubed with Fang's own spit.

"You're unreal." Fang muttered.

"You have yourself to thank. I really, _really_ want you."

Beryl held her hand down to Fang intending to help her up.

"You've made that clear a few times already." Fang informed taking Beryl's hand, the woman pulled Fang to her feet using mostly her own strength and only the slightest amount of help from Fang's own tired legs.

"What can I say? I'm very honest with my intentions." Beryl said pulling Fang closer to her.

"Yea…" Fang looked down between them at Beryl's stiffness poking her in the stomach. Fang was forced to push it downwards tucking it between her thighs. "I think you might be a little _too_ honest."

Beryl gave her a little smirk at that but remained quiet she looked as though she were concentrating on something, and once Fang felt the woman's hips moving against hers she jumped away a bit.

"Can you not!" The Yun shouted shaking her head. "You're like a damned rabbit." Fang grumbled.

"Do you still think I'm cute?"

What kind of question was that?

"What do you think?" Fang answered the question with a question, Beryl Leaned forward into Fang causing her to stumble back a bit but the red head made sure she didn't trip, she simply guided their movements until Fang's back pressed gently into a tree.

"I think you do, I can feel you. You're wet. I think sucking me off got you all hot and bothered."

Fang could play it off as false or say that the wetness Beryl felt had been left over from earlier but she didn't even attempt to spin that web, she knew that Beryl was well aware of the truth and at this point they were beyond lying to each other.

Fang clamped her thighs together to stop Beryl's who had started moving again. "So what are you saying?"

"Turn around and place your hands on the tree." Beryl instructed, and though she hesitated Fang did as she was asked. She allowed Beryl to place her hands on her hips and pull her closer forcing her to bend over to keep her hands on the tree.

She heard the rustling of fabric and turned to see that Beryl had pulled off her top and was now slipping her pants the rest of the way off her legs. With her clothes tossed to the side Beryl wasted no time pressing herself flush against Fang, her member working the crevice of Fang's ass.

"This is how I wanted to take you since I first laid eyes on you." Beryl spoke, it seemed more she was talking to herself now as she took her cock in her hand lining herself with Fang's entrance. "You have no idea how happy I am to be able to do this with you."

Fang was going to tell her to shut up and get on with it, but Beryl did just that thrusting into Fang with little warning.

Fang exhaled loudly feeling like the air had been forced out of her upon Beryl's entrance. She could feel herself clenching around Beryl her body trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion, shaping itself to accommodate to the generous girth that Beryl wielded.

"You're so _tight_." Beryl grunted as she pulled her hips back before driving forward, once again forcing the air from Fang's lungs. "Feels like you don't want to let me go."

"Stop talking…. Just nnn"

Beryl found her pace and it shut Fang up as the read head began to fuck her. Her rhythmic fucking, in and out of Fang was something else the constant giving and taking away of her length was making Fang's knees weak. Soon she found herself moving in tandem moving away when she did and driving her hips back to meet Beryl's pelvis when the woman thrusted forward.

Bark fell from the tree as Fang clawed at it gripping for a handhold because she felt as though she were going to collapse her insides were quaking, vaginal walls meant to contain he beast that was spearing her only provided blankets of comfort for Beryl and sent orgasmic waves rocking from her head to her toes. She couldn't last like this, not much longer. It was unreal, nothing like anything she'd ever felt in her life.

"Beryl." She cried because she had no words to describe what she was feeling, but she needed the red head to understand that she was weak and that she needed her. Not just between her legs, but everywhere.

"I got you." Beryl reassured her delicious thrusting not halting a moment as she wrapped her arms around Fang and pulled her flush against her body. "I won't let you go." She promised.

Fang felt Beryl's face press into her shoulder as the woman tried to adjust to the new position, fucking while standing straight up had to be an awkward drive for the woman but she found her rhythm quick enough, and when she did Fang found herself doubly grateful for Beryl's support because her legs were truly shot now.

"Look at me." Fang requested her head looking back over her shoulder at the top of Beryl's head. Soon emerald eyes peaked over Fang's tanned shoulder. The red head tried to give her a grin, but it looked difficult for her under the strain, Fang understood it. If Beryl was feeling even a quarter of what Fang was feeling now, then she must be seconds away from exploding.

"Kiss me."

Beryl complied instantly, mashing her lips with Fang's, their teeth clacked together but their senses were too dulled to experience the pain. Fang let Beryl's tongue have full access to her mouth, she was too weak to engage in that particular duel. She felt intoxicated, drunk off of what Beryl was giving her, she was burning up.

Beryl had slowed, her thrust shortening until she was just grinding into Fang, her mushroom tip digging deliciously into Fang's sweet spot.

"I'm close." She grunted into Fang's mouth.

So was Fang, but she didn't voice that she only moaned in response and tried to deepen the kiss that Beryl had broken. Those sweet lips were breathing life into her and Fang needed every bit of it. Her breath was becoming labored and she was seeing dark spots in her vision, it was coming faster than she had anticipated and there was no way to stop, her hand found its way to Beryl's hair, gripping those curls, pulling in a way that wasn't so gentle but Beryl didn't seem to mind, her grinding had broken into shaky thrust signifying that the end was near for Beryl as well.

It was with a loud belabored moan that was echoed by her red headed warrior that Fang was pushed over the edge, her climax dried her throat and brought tears to her eyes.

She could feel Beryl releasing within her, her insides being filled with the woman's seed. Beryl's breathing had taken a turn for the embarrassing, Fang could hear her gasping cutely into her neck. Fang couldn't help but chuckle a bit, patting Beryl on the head as if to console her. She couldn't help but feel that they both looked like a bunch of deranged addicts.

"I need to lay down." She exhaled. She felt Beryl nod in agreement against her skin and soon they were both on their backs starring up at the sky. The sun had dipped down considerably and they were well into the afternoon. It made Fang wonder how long they had been out here.

Someone back home must have noticed that she hadn't returned yet, she wondered how close they were to sending out a search party. Fang chuckled at the thought of Vanille and the others coming upon them, laid out in the field ass naked and covered in sweat and grime, Beryl's seed dripping out of her.

"What's so funny?" Beryl asked, propping herself up on one elbow to look at her. Fang spared the woman a glance before shaking her head tiredly.

"Just wondering what happens next."

"Next? Well. You take me home and introduce me to all your friends."

Fang raised a brow at Beryl before giving a little laugh.

"They'd probably kill you if they knew what you did." Fang dismissed.

"That's why you won't tell em. At least not the full story. Just tell them how charming I was when we met, and I'm sure we can play the rest by ear."

Fang shook her head.

"Here I thought you were going to split as soon as your balls were empty."

"Hell no! After a day like this. I'd follow you anywhere."

* * *

Read and Review.


End file.
